


Kageyama imagines🧛😌

by illumiwife



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fanfic, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Other, POV Kageyama Tobio, Sexual Content, y/n
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illumiwife/pseuds/illumiwife
Summary: ✨HEY HEY HEY ✨✨✨✨ Kageyama imagines for yall ✨💜There are some mature themes HeeHee SoMe 💜🥺Please vote and comment if you like 🥺🌝This is my first time doing this so if there's so something wrong feel free to correct me 🌚😼I hope you enjoy 😼🌆🕴️the ART  is not mine all credits to Pinterest AND THE CREATOR🕴️🌆💫PLEASE DONT COPY MY WORK OR OTHERS I LOVE YALL MAWH 💫
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader
Kudos: 1





	1. i love you

"y/n hey wait up" said Hinata 

"oh hey orange head," I said as I patted his head 

"you going to homeroom today?" he asked 

"um yeah maybe I gotta find Kageyama," I said 

"okay" he said I went to the vending machine where I knew he would get milk I quietly went up to him and put my hands over his eyes 

"guess who?" I asked him 

"um boke?" he said I giggled 

"Nope," I said 

"y/n"he said he turned around and faced me he pulled me in by my waist 

"kags" I whispered 

"I missed you," he said cupping my cheeks 

"I missed you too," I told him 

"did you buy your milk yet?" I asked him 

"Nah I'ma skip that," he said 

"why?" I asked him 

" I don't feel like getting milk that's all," he said he took my hand and kissed my neck 

"Hey baby?" he asked me 

"what is it Kageyama?" I asked him 

"are you going to kuroo's party?" he asked me 

"yeah are you?" I asked him 

"yeah only because your going," he said 

"we are gonna have sooo much fun" I said to him

"yeah I hope so," he said 

as Kageyama walked me home I went to my room to find a good outfit  
I put on some lipstick and some eyeliner I grabbed my purse and walked outside the air was kinda chilly it felt like it was gonna rain I sighed I pulled my phone out and called Kageyama 

"hey kageys can you pick me?" I asked him 

"Sure I'm on my way," he said I smiled I rubbed my hands together 

I saw his car up the sidewalk I walked over to it he was standing outside waiting for me 

"wow y/n you look, yeah," he said blushing 

"thanks kags you also look yeah, " I said smiling 

"ready to go?" he asked me 

"yeah" I said he opened the car for me and he started driving the car ride was pretty silent but every now or than he would squeeze my thighs for comfort 

when we got inside it was packed everyone looked drunk 

"hey kags I'ma get a drink," I said 

"ah okay I need to talk to Sugawara I'll be back," he said 

"yeah," I said I walked over to the drink table 

"hey y/n" said terushima drunk 

"oh hey terushima" I said 

"do you want a drink?" he asked me 

"yeah sure" I said I took the red cup out of his hand 

"bottoms up" I said as I swallowed I made a face 

"ugh the fuck is this it taste's so strong," I said 

"oh it's vodka nothing special," he said I looked at him up and down 

"I'm gonna get myself a drink," I said 

"Yeah there's only alcohol," he said 

"well shit," I said I walked over back to the table and got some cups and a big bottle of vodka

"let's play a game," I said to terushima 

he raised his eyebrows 

"let's go to the bathroom," he said I nodded my head and went upstairs with him I didn't have a single clue what I was doing 

"okay so how does this game work,"he asked me 

"it's kinda like truth or dare each turn we take we have to drink the most player with the most drink decides the player's punishment," I said 

"I see I'll go first truth or dare ?" he asked me 

"um truth," I said 

" is Kageyama truly your soul mate?" he asked me

"um, who's Kageyama?" I asked him 

"oh I see," he said with an amused expression he got one of the cups and poured me a drink I gulped it down 

"Okay, truth or dare?" I asked him 

"um truth," he said 

"have you ever had fucked anyone before?" I asked him

"yeah with a couple of girls," he said as he poured his self a large amount and brought the cup up to his mouth he wiped his mouth with his backhands 

" okay me again I guess truth to dare?" he asked me 

"ah dare," I said 

" I dare you to kiss me," he said I smiled 

"sure," I said I grabbed his shirt and pushed him against the wall his hands were on my waist holding me tight our lips were so close to each other he closed the gap his tongue roamed in mine I could feel his tongue pricing moving in my mouth he started to kiss me rougher with more force than before he pulled my legs up on top of his waist he stroked my chest with affection 

"y/n are you in here," said a voice outside 

*anyways to be continued :) *


	2. Chapter 2

RECAP OF PART 1: ✨✨✨

"let's play a game," I said to terushima 

he looked at me in shock

"lets go to the bathroom" he said I nodded my head and went upstairs with me I didn't have a single clue what I was doing

"okay so how does this game work,"he asked me

"its kinda like truth or dare each turn we take we have to drink the most player with the most drink decides the player's punishment," I said

"I see ill go first truth or dare ?" he asked me

"um truth" I said

" is Kageyama truly our soul mate?" he asked me

"um, whos Kageyama?" I asked him

"oh I see" he said he got one of the cups and poured me a drink I gulped it down

"okay truth or dare?" I asked him

"um truth" he said

"have you ever had *** before?" I asked him

"yeah with a couple of girls" he said he poured his self a large amount and brought the cup up to his mouth he wiped his mouth with his backhands

" okay me again I guess truth to dare?" he asked me

"ah dare" I said

" I dare you to kiss me" he said I smiled

"sure" I said I grabbed his shirt and pushed him against the wall his hands were on my waist holding me tight our lips were so close to each other he closed the gap his tongue roamed in mine I could feel his tongue pricing moving in my mouth he started to kiss me rougher with more force than before he pulled my legs up on top of his waist he stroked my chest with affection

"y/n are you in here," said a voice outside 

END OF RECAP: ⬆️⬆️⬆️😙✨✨✨

I looked around me then I looked back at terushima he shrugged and squeezed my ass I gave out a small whimper he smirked and crashed my lips with his 

"mhm y/n" he said 

a knock came from outside again terushima rolled his eyes he moved away from me and opened the door 

"oh y/n~," said terushima I looked at him in confusion 

he pulled me by the waist I looked to see Kageyama I looked back at terushima he was enjoying all this 

"y/n?" he said teary eye 

"y/n what I you" he started stammering 

"Kageyama bae its not what it looks like please let me explain," I said 

"oh y/n there's nothing to explain," said terushima as he unzipped my dress 

"terushima stop," I said slapping his hands away 

Kageyama ran away ran before i could say anything 

I started putting my shoes on and zipping my dress but terushima picked up one of my heels 

"hey y/n didn't we just fuck? so why do you think Kageyama ever gonna listen to you btw we need to finish what we started" he said 

" you think you can stop me because you have one of my heels terushima you asshole" I said 

I walked out of the bathroom bumping into sugawara 

"y/n?" said suga 

"where is kag's?" I asked him

"he went home y/n" he said 

"ah thank you suga" I said 

"you want a ride I was just leaving I could drive you," said suga I nodded my head 

*time skip by bokuto's dumpster truck :)* 

I got to his house and knocked at his door severely times 

"y/n what are you doing here," he said 

"We need to talk Kageyama please please," I said with my best voice 

he looked at me and opened the door 

"you have a few minutes to explain your self," he said 

he took me to his room and I sat on the bed 

"talk," he said sternly 

" Kageyama I got drunk at the party and I didn't know what I was thinking I forgot everything and had a really strong vodka and I started drinking a lot I'm sorry and then I asked terushima to play a game of truth or dare and things got outta hand I'm really, really, really sorry baby," I said with my head down 

Kageyama stroked my cheek he sighed 

"I can't stay mad at you forever can I darling?" he said 

he kissed my lips and laid me on the bed 

"you owe me one y/n" he whispered softly 

* oh well the endoo00 ;) *


End file.
